Mystery of the Pyramid/Transcript
This is the transcript for "Mystery of the Pyramid". *''becomes day in [[Sportacus' airship], and then the rooster crows everyone up. Sportacus wakes up and he flips out of bed.]'' *Opening title sequence. *''cuts to town square with kids; Robbie is hiding behind a wall'' *'Stephanie': Alright everyone! I have some SportsCandy! And I'm ready to begin the competition! *'Ziggy': Oh, I don't think there's going to be a competition. Look! *'Stephanie': Why? *'Trixie': Well, Stingy thinks he's already won. *'Stephanie': But the competition hasn't even started. *'Trixie': Exactly. *'Stephanie': Stingy, where did you get that outfit? *'Stingy': Oh, from that chest over there. *''looks over at chest'' *'Stingy': Attention! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls,... *'Robbie': They're not playing sports? *'Stingy': ...prepare to be amazed. Behold! *''removes yellow cloth, revealing a pyramid made of apples'' *'Ziggy': What is it? *'Pixel and Trixie': Huh? *'Stephanie': Wow! *'Ziggy': Wow! *'Stingy': The pyramid of Stingy-kamun, the great sun king of LazyTown! *'Robbie': Pyramid? That sounds boring. *'Ziggy': That's a really cool pyramod,sic huh? *'Stingy': Ziggy, it's a pyraMID! *'Pixel': Yeah! *'Trixie': Yes! *'Ziggy': Yeah, yeah, exactly! But, what is a pyramo- mid? *'Pixel': Well, an Egyptian pyramid is a four-sided structure that comes together at a single point at the top. *'Robbie': What? *'Stephanie': Yeah! And they often have chambers filled with treasures like gold and gems! *'Ziggy': Gold and gems? Ah... Oh, with peanut butter too? *'Stingy': Ugh! *'Trixie': Stingy, is yours filled with gold and gems? *'Stingy': Of course it is! It has lots of gold and, uh, uh... *'Ziggy': Is it? *'Stingy': gasps No! *'Ziggy': Huh? *'Trixie': Well then yours isn't complete. *'Stingy': I'll show you? I'm going to find a real pyramid!... *'Trixie': Huh? *'Stingy': ...And I'm going to take all the gold and put it in my pyramid! You'll see! *''leaves'' *'Trixie': There's no pyramid in LazyTown! *'Ziggy': Oh, Stingy! Come back! *'Trixie': Ziggy! *'Ziggy': Yes? *'Trixie': You know they say, what goes into a pyramid stays there forEVER! *'Stephanie': Trixie! *'Ziggy': For how long? *'Trixie': ForEVER!! *'Robbie': ForEVER? That's my word! *'Ziggy': So, so that means if someone goes into a pyramid, they might never come back? *'Trixie': Exactly! *'Robbie': This is too good to be true. This almost sounds like one of my villainy schemes! If I order a pyramid, I could actually trap Sportacus inside forEVER! laugh Time to order a pyramid! *''goes to phone, picks it up, and dials number'' *'Robbie' (on phone): Hi! I'd like to order a pyramid! *''on phone plays'' *'Robbie': What? The expensive one or the cheap one? Well, the expensive one! One question: does it come with a trap? *''on phone plays'' *'Robbie': Wonderful! Yes, and I want fast delivery! *''lands behind Robbie'' *''hangs up phone and looks at pyramid instruction manual'' *''turns around'' *'Robbie': gasps Wow! Woah! *''arrives and looks at pyramid'' *'Stingy': Wow! Is that a real pyramid? *'Robbie': What? No! *''tries to hide pyramid behind his body'' *'Stingy': Oh, let me see! Move over! You're blocking my view! Oh, let me see it! Oh, let me see it! *'Robbie': It's not a pyramid! It's just a triangle. *'Stingy': No! It is a pyramid! I knew it! Oh, I knew it! I knew I would find a pyramid! I have to go tell the others! *''leaves'' *'Robbie': Why do these kids always have to spoil everything? Oh no! I'd better go up there before they ruin my plan! *''runs to pyramid'' *''cuts to Stephanie and Ziggy'' *''arrives'' *'Stingy': Listen! Everybody! I found a pyramid! I found it! The pyramid! *'Pixel, Stephanie, Trixie, and Ziggy': What!? *'Stingy': I will have all the gold in the world! laugh *'Trixie': Stingy! Don't be silly! There isn't a pyramid in LazyTown. *'Stingy': There is, Trixie! And I found it! Now come on! We're going in! But first, we need our pyramid costumes! They're in the chest. *''looks at chest'' *'Trixie': Seriously. *'Stingy': Seriously, Trixie. *'Stephanie': sighs Stingy. *''opens chest and puts on pyramid costumes'' *''cuts to pyramid entrance'' *'Robbie': gasps Wow! laugh This is huge! *''enters pyramid and looks around'' *'Robbie': Impressive! Wow! Now, how does this thing work? *''looks at instruction manual'' *'Robbie': Let's see... Aha! *'Robbie' (reading manual): Just pull the lever and the door will block, trapping anyone inside forEVER! *''looks away from manual'' *'Robbie': Now, where is that lever? *''bumps into lever'' *'Robbie': Aha! There you are! Now, all I have to do is to pretend that I'm in trouble... *'Robbie' (imitating person in trouble): ...Help! Help! Help! Help!... *'Robbie' (in normal voice): ...and Sportacus Sportacus will come running inside, I'll pull the lever, run out, the door will lock, and he'll be trapped inside the pyramid forEVER! Ah, well then I can take the rest of the day off. yawns idea Ah, there's the perfect place! *''is heard from inside the pyramid'' *''lays down'' *'Robbie': HELP ME! a few seconds What? Nothing? *''cuts to outside of pyramid with kids'' *'Ziggy': So where is it, Stingy? *'Stingy': I told you there was a pyramid in LazyTown. *'Pixel, Stephanie, Trixie, and Ziggy': Wow! *'Stingy': The door is open, one step closer to my gold. *'Trixie': laughs Stingy! *''cuts to inside of pyramid'' *'Kids': Wow! *'Robbie': What are those annoying brats doing here? up I have to stop them! idea It's disguise time! *''disguises himself as tour guide'' *''runs to door'' *'Robbie' (to kids): What are you doing here? *'Stingy': Well, we're here to see the pyramid! *'Stephanie': Yeah! *'Trixie': Yes! *'Robbie': No! The pyramid is closed. So please leave. *'Stingy': Closed? *'Trixie': Is this your pyramid? *'Ziggy': Yes, is it yours? *'Robbie': It's not my pyramid, no no no,... I am the tour guide. *'Kids': Ah! *'Trixie' (to Stephanie): He's the tour guide. *'Stingy': Well, since you're the tour guide, you can give us a quick tour of the pyramid. *'Pixel, Stephanie, Trixie, and Ziggy': Oh, yes, please! *'Robbie': Okay, I'll give you one quick tour. And then do you promise to leave? *'Kids': Oh, yes, yes! *''enter the pyramid'' *'Robbie': I really need a vacation! *''enters the pyramid'' *'Robbie': Okay, fine! I'll give you a VIP tour, okay? This is the ceiling...this is the wall...this is the floor...okay, everybody out. *'Stephanie': That was a really short tour! *'Stingy': Yes, I haven't even seen any treasure! *'Trixie': Yes! *'Robbie': Treasure? There's no treasure in this pyramid...let me see, one second. *''opens instruction manual'' *'Robbie' (to himself): What? There is a treasure? No wonder it was so expensive. *''puts down instruction manual'' *'Robbie' (to kids): chuckles Nope! No treasure. So, everybody go! *'Stingy': There's always treasure! *''go further into pyramid'' *'Stingy': Let's go explore the pyramid. *'Robbie': No, no! Don't go in there! *"Go Explore!" plays. *''are leaving pyramid'' *'Robbie': Yeah, yeah! Go out! Go! Shoo! This way! This way! *'Stephanie': Thank you for the tour! *'Robbie': Yes, bye. Go home. Yes. Go. Go, go! Hurry up! *'Stingy': But I don't have my treasure yet! *'Robbie': Go, go! There's nothing to see! *'Stingy': But...I am not going home! I came here for gold! And that pyramid is full of treasure! *'Robbie': No it's not! *'Stingy': I'm going in! *'Stephanie': Stingy, wait! *''Stephanie, Trixie, and Ziggy shout at Stingy to come back'' *'Trixie': Oh, we'll take care of him! We're sorry! *''Stephanie, Trixie, and Ziggy enter the pyramid'' *'Robbie': What's up with those kids!? *''run deeper into the pyramid; Robbie enters the pyramid'' *'Robbie': Where are those kids? *''cuts to kids'' *'Stingy': I have to get my gold! *'Trixie': Stingy! *'Pixel': Wait for us, Stingy! *''cuts to Robbie'' *''starts running, trying to find kids'' *'Robbie': Aha! They're behind there! at sarcophagus *''looks behind sarcophagus'' *'Robbie': Ugh! Nothing! *''bumps into sarcophagus, dislodging front cover. He then tries to lift the cover to put it back on, but he loses his balance, and he falls backward into the sarcophagus. The sarcophagus falls over, and Robbie is trapped inside'' *''opens sarcophagus from inside, dressed as mummy'' *'Robbie': Help! *''cuts to kids'' *'Stingy': It's the treasure! *'Stephanie': What are you doing? *'Stingy': I must bring it back to my pyramid! It's so shiny and beautiful... *'Stephanie': Stingy, wait! *'Stingy': Huh? *''gets flashlight and points it at wall'' *'Stephanie': These pictures are warning us not to take the statue! *'Ziggy': Really? *'Stephanie': If we do, then the floor will collapse! *'Stingy': Oh, those are just some old hieroglyphics! They don't mean anything! *''grabs statue'' *'Stephanie': No, wait! *'Pixel': Don't touch that! *'Stingy': See? Nothing happened. *''starts shaking'' *''fall through floor'' *''cuts to Robbie'' *'Robbie': What happened? I can't see anything. *''stumbles around'' *'Robbie': I have to find those kids! *''walks further'' *'Robbie': What is this...? Hello? Hello? They must be here somewhere... *''falls down stairs'' *''comes off of Robbie's eyes, allowing him to see'' *'Robbie': Aha! Now I can see! Maybe they're down here! *''cuts to kids'' *'Stephanie': What happened? Where are we? *'Trixie': Well done, Stingy! *'Stingy': What? All I wanted was this golden statue! *''passes by kids'' *'Robbie': Where can those kids be? *'Ziggy': gasps What was that? Maybe it was nothing! *'Stephanie': Guys! We just have to find our way out of here! *''looks at wall'' *'Ziggy': What's that? Maybe it'll help us get out of here! *'Stephanie': Don't touch anything! *'Stingy': Yes, Ziggy! It's not safe to touch anything! *'Ziggy' (reading out hieroglyphs): Run...stone...hand...oh, look everyone! It's a hand! *'Pixel, Stephanie, Stingy, and Trixie': No! *''touches hand hieroglyph'' *'Stingy': He touched it. *'Ziggy': chuckles I told... *'Stingy': It moved! *''stone sphere falls from ceiling and rolls toward kids'' *''start running'' *''cuts to Sportacus' airship'' *''crystal beeps'' *'Sportacus': Someone's in trouble! *''gets into seat of his airship, pilots it toward LazyTown'' *''cuts to kids'' *''enter side room, stone passes them by'' *'Stephanie': Oh no! *'Pixel': The stone's blocking the exit! *'Ziggy': Oh, we're stuck! We're stuck inside the pyramid! Oh, what can we do, what can we do? *'Trixie': I don't know! *'Stingy': We are literally doomed. *''cuts to Sportacus' airship'' *''airship arrives at pyramid'' *''cuts to kids'' *'Stephanie': I know what to do! I'm going to call Sportacus! *'Stingy': Is there a signal? *''calls Sportacus'' *'Stephanie': Sportacus! We're trapped inside a pyramid, and a huge stone is blocking our exit! *'Sportacus': Find a safe place. I'm going to try to move the rock. *''hangs up'' *'Stephanie': Come on, guys! *'Pixel': Over here, come on! Let's get out of the way! *'Sportacus': Wow! That's a big pyramid. I'm going to need SportsCandy. Apple! *''grabs apple and eats it'' *'Sportacus': Hook! *''grabs hook and attaches one end to base of pyramid'' *''uses hook to lift one side of pyramid'' *''cuts to kids'' *''stone sphere blocking exit rolls away, unblocking exit'' *'Kids': Yay! *''cuts to Sportacus' airship'' *'Sportacus': Surfboard! *''slides down pyramid using surfboard'' *''cuts to kids'' *'Ziggy': It's really dark! *'Stephanie': Don't be scared, Ziggy. We'll stick together. *''cuts to Robbie'' *'Robbie': I have to find those kids! *''cuts to kids'' *'Stingy': Let's go this way! *'Ziggy': I saw a shadow! I saw something! *'Pixel': Are you sure? *'Ziggy': Yes! *'Trixie': noises *'Stephanie': It's not funny! *'Ziggy': We've got to get out of here! There must be some stairs or something! *'Stephanie': Maybe this way, guys! *'Trixie': Oh, where? Oh, I can't see where I'm going! *''walk by stairs'' *'Stingy': Oh, how are we going to get out of here? *'Trixie': Oh, what's that? *'Stingy': Hey, look at this! Maybe there's some stairs inside here. *''cuts to Robbie'' *'Robbie': Voices! Uh, where, what's that? Hello? Is anyone there? *'Stingy': I can't see any stairs anywhere. *''finds kids'' *'Trixie': What's that there? *'Stingy': How do we get this open? *''point flashlights at Robbie'' *'Kids': Mummy! *'Robbie': Don't be afraid! *''Stingy, and Trixie run away'' Category:Transcripts Category:Incomplete transcripts